Legends:Felucia
Felucia era uma planta de cobertura, de forma justa entre planeta inóspito Rhen Var e Colunda Setor, perto Mossak e do Comércio Perlemian Rota. Ela iria se tornar uma importante CIS reduto nas guerras do Clone. Contents Sumário hide * 1 Geographic features 1 Características Geográficas * 2 History 2 História o 2.1 Early history 2.1 Early história o 2.2 Clone Wars 2.2 Clone Wars o 2.3 Later events 2.3 Posteriormente eventos * 3 Native Sentient Species 3 espécies nativas sencientes * 4 Colonized Sentient Species 4 colonizados espécies sencientes * 5 Native fauna 5 Fauna Nativa * 6 Immigrated Fauna 6 imigrou Fauna * 7 Native Flora 7 Flora Nativa * 8 Appearances 8 Aparições * 9 Sources 9 Fontes * 10 Notes and references 10 Notas e referências * 11 External links 11 Ligações externas [ edit ] Geographic features Editar Características Geográficas Felucia da selva diversificado de várias plantas. Felucia's diverse jungle of various plants. Felucia da selva diversificado de várias plantas. Felucia had a diversity of bizarre plants, fungi, and animals which were almost rubber-like and translucent, as well as enormous Pitchers . Felucia tinha uma diversidade de plantas bizarras, fungos, plantas e animais que foram quase-como borracha e translúcido, bem como enormes canecas. When the sun shone, the environment glittered like multicolored glass. Quando o sol brilha, o ambiente glittered como vidro multicolorido. Most of Felucia was entirely covered by a humid, fetid landscape of huge fungal forests, and its wildlife included native gelagrubs , immigrated acklays , and a prodigious sarlacc . A maioria dos Felucia estava totalmente coberto por um úmido, fétido paisagem de enorme fúngica florestas, e sua vida selvagem nativa incluídos gelagrubs, imigrou acklays, e uma prodigiosa sarlacc. Felucia had strong ties to the Living Force, and as such the world's flora and fauna, including Felucians , could be influenced by a presence of a stong Force-user, both light and dark. Felucia tinha fortes laços com a Living Force, e, como tal, o mundo da flora e fauna, incluindo Felucians, poderia ser influenciada pela presença de uma Força-Stong um usuário, tanto claro e escuro. [ edit ] History Editar História [ edit ] Early history Editar Começo história Felucia was colonized by the Gossam in 40,000 BBY [ source? ] , early in their interstellar history. Felucia foi colonizada pela Gossam em 40000 BBY fonte?, No início de sua história interestelar. Felucia was a hard planet to colonize because of its dense forests and creatures. Felucia foi um duro porque o planeta para colonizar de densas florestas e suas criaturas. When the Gossams tried to colonize it, many aggresive plants and animals tried to defend the planet, but the Gossams finally gained a few footholds on it. Quando o Gossams tentou colonizar, muitas plantas e animais agressivos tentou defender o planeta, mas o Gossams finalmente ganhou alguns footholds sobre ela. Felucia was one of their earliest colonies, though it was one of the least populated since its vast fungus jungles proved too wild to support large Gossam colonies. Felucia era uma das suas colónias mais rapidamente, embora ela era uma das menos povoadas, desde a sua vasta fungo selvas selvagens revelaram demasiado grande para suportar Gossam colónias. As such, the planet became little more that an exotic retreat world for the wealthy Gossam along with their lowly servants and laborers. Como tal, o planeta se tornou pouco mais que um mundo exótico retiro para os ricos Gossam juntamente com os seus servos e obreiros humildes. The planet was entirely controlled by the Commerce Guild , and resistance to the Guild was found in scattered townships in the wilderness. O planeta foi inteiramente controlada pela Commerce Guild, e resistência à Guild foi encontrado em cidades espalhadas no deserto. These townships were home to escaped workers, criminals, and enemies of the Guild. Esses municípios foram escapou aos trabalhadores domésticos, criminosas, e os inimigos da Guilda. When the Gossam colonized Felucia, the native Felucian species went underground or lived in small villages in the thickest forests. Quando o Gossam colonizados Felucia, o nativo Felucian espécies correu subterrânea ou viviam em pequenas aldeias nas florestas menos espesso. Many, if not all, of the Felucians were force sensitive, and had a communal relationship with the planets ecosystem. Muitos, se não a totalidade, dos Felucians vigor foram sensíveis, comunais e tinha um relacionamento com os planetas ecossistema. [ edit ] Clone Wars Editar Clone Wars During the Clone Wars , Felucia became the headquarters of the Commerce Guild which supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Durante o Clone Wars, Felucia se tornou a sede do Commerce Guild, que apoiou a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Felucia would become a valuable member world and was as a result named by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as part of a " Triad of Evil ," alongside Mygeeto and Saleucami . Felucia iria tornar-se um membro valioso mundo, e como resultado foi nomeado pelo Supremo Chanceler Palpatine como parte de uma "Tríade do Mal", ao lado Mygeeto e Saleucami. The planet was attacked during the Outer Rim Sieges . O planeta foi atacado durante a Orla Exterior cercos. After the first attack, 19 BBY , Barriss Offee and Zonder were imprisoned on the planet. Aayla Secura took the Intrepid to Felucia to capture Shu Mai and rescue Barriss and Zonder; meanwhile, the Separatists began their attack on Coruscant . Após o primeiro ataque de 19 BBY, Barriss Offee e Zonder foram presos em todo o planeta. Aayla Secura tomou a Intrépida para Felucia para capturar Shu Mai e salvamento e Barriss Zonder; entretanto, os separatistas iniciaram o seu ataque a Coruscant. Clone troopers na superfície de Felucia. Clone troopers on the surface of Felucia. Clone troopers na superfície de Felucia. With the help of Padawan Ekria , Aayla rescued Barriss and Zonder from the Nigkoe Detention Facility , resulting in a full-fledged ground battle . Com a ajuda do Padawan Ekria, Aayla resgatados Barriss e Zonder da Nigkoe Detention Facility, resultando numa verdadeira batalha terreno. The Republic forces then assaulted Shu Mai 's personal compound, not realizing Mai had already evacuated and was on Utapau . A República forças, em seguida, agrediu Shu Mai 's pessoais compostos, não percebendo Mai já havia evacuado e foi em Utapau. The Jedi infiltrated the compound, found Mai long gone, but managed to shut down the droid army remotely, letting Commander Bly 's clone troops into the compound, at the same time the Invisible Hand was crashing onto Coruscant. O Jedi infiltraram o composto, encontrado Mai muito tempo, mas conseguiu encerrar o exército dróide remotamente, deixando Comandante Bly está a tropas em clonar o composto, ao mesmo tempo, a mão invisível estava falhando em Coruscant. Unfortunately, the compound was booby-trapped, and released toxins, killing many clones. Infelizmente, o composto foi estúpido-armadilhadas, liberado e toxinas, matando muitos clones. The Jedi barely escaped before the entire compound exploded, but many clones did not. O Jedi de todo o mal fugiu antes de compostos explodiu, mas não muitos clones. The trap also triggered a "poisoned well" policy to keep the planet from being of worth to the Republic, unleashing a highly poisonous biological agent into the water supply of Felucia's natural planet-wide aquatic distribution system, capable of infecting the entire planet in four days. A armadilha desencadeou um "bem envenenado" política de manter o planeta a partir do vale estar à República, libertando um agente biológico altamente tóxica para o abastecimento de água Felucia naturais do planeta-wide aquática sistema de distribuição, capaz de infectar todo o planeta em quatro dias. Shu Mai had left behind forces ordered to fortify the planet's major water treatment facilities. Shu Mai tinha deixado para trás, para fortalecer a ordenou forças do planeta grandes instalações de tratamento de águas. They knew the only way to prevent the deaths of millions was to take over the facilities and contain the toxin. Eles sabiam que a única maneira de evitar a morte de milhões foi a retomar as instalações e conter a toxina. The Jedi Council sent Stass Allie with clone reinforcements to Felucia. O Conselho Jedi enviou Stass Allie clone com reforços para Felucia. Stass dropped off the clone reinforcements and Padawan Drake Lo'gaan on Felucia and then headed to Saleucami . Stass abandonado o clone e reforços Padawan Drake Lo'gaan sobre Felucia eo então dirigido aos Saleucami. The Republic forces split into three forces, each headed toward a different facility: Barriss, Lieutenant Inc , and Lieutenant Barr to Har Gau ; Ekria, Zonder, Drake, and Lieutenant Galle to Jiaozi ; and Aayla and Commander Bly to Niango . A República forças dividida em três forças, cada uma chefiada em direção a um mecanismo diferente: Barriss, tenente Inc, e Tenente Barr para Har Gau; Ekria, Zonder, Drake, e Tenente Galle para Jiaozi; e Aayla e Comandante Bly para Niango. AT-OT em uso em Felucia. AT-OT in use on Felucia. AT-OT em uso em Felucia. Barriss's forces defeated a Commerce Guild patrol, at the cost of Lieutenant Inc's life. Barriss as forças derrotadas uma patrulha Commerce Guild, ao custo de vida do tenente Inc. Barriss ordered Lieutenant Barr's troops to abandon her and go get Lieutenant Galle for help. O Tenente-Barr Barriss ordenou as tropas de abandoná-la e ir para o Tenente Galle para obter ajuda. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Galle used a staged retreat to distract the Commerce Guild forces from the facility at Jiaozi, which the Padawans were able to infiltrate. Entretanto, o Tenente Galle utilizado um retiro para distrair os encenada Commerce Guild forças a partir da instalação de Jiaozi, que os Padawans eram capazes de infiltrar. The Padawans completed their mission at Jiaozi by shutting down the outgoing pipes before the arrival of the toxin, but were unable to access the controls of the Niango and Har Gau. O Padawans completado a sua missão em Jiaozi por desligando a saída antes da chegada dos canos da toxina, mas não foi possível acessar os controles do Niango e Har Gau. Ekria was puzzled when she detected a Confederacy-encrypted holo from Coruscant being received by Bly, not understanding that it was Darth Sidious relaying Order 66 . Ekria perplexo quando ela foi detectada uma Confederacy-criptografado holo de Coruscant a ser recebido por Bly, não entendendo que ela era Darth Sidious afinação Ordem 66. Ekria was able to tap into the clone-cam feeds of Bly's troops and behold Aayla, who was spooked by the complete silence of the wildlife as she and Bly headed towards Niango. Ekria foi capaz de tocar para o clone-cam feeds de Bly e eis as tropas de Aayla, que estava assustado pelo silêncio absoluto da vida selvagem e de como ela chefiou Bly rumo Niango. As Aayla was distracted by a native bird taking to the air, she was gunned down from behind by Bly and the other clones. Como Aayla estava distraído com uma ave nativa levando ao ar, ela foi morto pelas costas por baixo Bly e os outros clones. Simultaneously, Barriss was fighting alone, surrounded by droids. Simultaneamente, foi Barriss lutar sozinho, cercado por robôs. To her relief, she saw Lieutenant Galle's men seemingly rush to her rescue, but instead they shot her down. Para alívio dela, ela viu o tenente Galle da corrida aos homens aparentemente seu resgate, ao invés disso eles tiro ela no chão. The Padawans were horrified by Aayla's murder, but able to decrypt the message and hear Order 66. O Padawans foram horrorizado com Aayla do assassinato, mas capaz de descodificar a mensagem e ouvir a Ordem 66. They then heard a new message on Republic channels from Coruscant: " Calling all Jedi. This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine . The war is over. I repeat, the war is over. All Jedi are ordered to return to the Jedi Temple immediately. You will receive further instructions when you arrive. " Eles então ouvi uma mensagem nova em canais de Coruscant República: "Apelo a todos os Jedi. Trata-se Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. A guerra acabou. Repito, a guerra acabou. Jedi Todos são ordenados para voltar ao templo Jedi imediatamente. Você vai receber novas instruções quando você chegar. " The Padawans then checked Galle's clone-cam, and saw that Galle's troops were about to burst into the Jiaozi facility to kill the Padawans. O Padawans Galle, em seguida, verificou-cam da clone, e vi que as tropas de Galle estavam prestes a estourar na Jiaozi facilidade para matar os Padawans. The Padawans barely escaped, and would later head to Coruscant . O Padawans mal escapou, e, mais tarde, a cabeça Coruscant. [ edit ] Later events Editar Mais tarde eventos O Felucia paisagem. The Felucia landscape. O Felucia paisagem. After the Clone Wars, the damage to the eco-system combined with the pain and suffering felt on the planet caused many of the force sensitive Felucians to teeter dangerously close to the dark side of the Force . Depois do Clone Wars, o prejuízo para o eco-sistema combinado com a dor eo sofrimento sentida no planeta causado muitos sensíveis da força Felucians para balançar perigosamente perto do lado negro da força. This made Felucia an even more dangerous place. Isso fez Felucia um lugar ainda mais perigoso. During the Great Jedi Purge , Darth Vader sent his "secret" apprentice Starkiller to Felucia to deal with Force-sensitives there. Durante o Grande Expurgo Jedi, Darth Vader mandou o seu "segredo" aprendiz Starkiller para Felucia para lidar com a Força-sensitives lá. Master Shaak Ti had exiled herself to this planet, where she was training the grief-stricken Padawan , Maris Brood , and Felucians for a confrontation with the Dark Lord. Master Shaak Ti tinha exilado-se a este planeta, onde ela estava treinando o desgosto-estruturas Padawan, Maris bando, e Felucians para um confronto com o Dark Lord. The Empire began operations on the planet to eliminate the native Force sensitives and established a prison facility, from which agents of Bail Prestor Organa rescued Admiral Gilder Varth . O Império começou suas operações em todo o planeta para eliminar os nativos Força sensitives prisão e uma facilidade estabelecidas, a partir do qual agentes de Bail Organa Prestor resgatados Almirante agente Gilder Varth. The Empire would occupy Felucia into the time of the Galactic Civil War . Jabba Desilijic Tiure had sent a Sith holocron that he spent half his wealth on to Felucia to be protected by the Empire, where it was stolen by the Zann Consortium . O Império em Felucia iria ocupar o tempo da Guerra Civil Galactic. Jabba Desilijic Tiure tinha enviado um Sith holocron que ele gastou com metade de sua riqueza relativa à Felucia de ser protegido pelo Império, em que foi roubado pelo Consórcio Zann. It was during this time that Tyber Zann here led a contingent of his underworld mercenaries against the Imperial forces. Foi durante esse tempo que Tyber Zann aqui levou um contingente de mercenários contra o submundo suas forças imperiais. However, Zann would get captured by Imperial forces as part of a trap set up by Jabba, although he would later escape . No entanto, Zann ficava capturados por forças imperiais, como parte de uma armadilha criada pelo Jabba, embora mais tarde ele iria fugir.